Lenalee's Love
by NHarmonias
Summary: One-shot Kanda/Lenalee. "Are you in love with Lavi?" Lenalee continues to deny her hidden feelings for the exorcist. However, one night Kanda meets her at her dorm asking about her love life. What will she respond with? Will she confess her true feelings for Kanda?


Author's Note: I ship Lavi and Lenalee more than Lenalee and Kanda, but I was thinking about creating a fanfic of them. I hope you enjoy it if you're a fellow DGM fan and ship Kanda/Lenalee. I'm working on a Lavi/Lenalee fanfic so if you're a fan, be patient! I've written a couple of pages already. This is a one-shot, however, if I get many reviews then I may continue but do KanLena one-shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-man or the character's, please enjoy.

Her heart belonged to Yuu Kanda.

But, of course she wouldn't accept this strange feeling. Lenalee felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw the Mugen wielder around her, near her, or around the other exorcists where she is involved in at that matter. It felt as if her breathing had stopped for a moment when Kanda would ask her a simple question or tell her a response. However, she had no time to think about it.

Her heart raced rapidly.

She thought of him frequently.

He was everything she had began to think about, daydream about and even dream about. Lenalee chuckled darkly at this. She placed both of her hands over her face, covering it. She felt her tears cascading her face. There was no way Kanda felt the same way about her, and that was a fact. He thought of her as a comrade and someone from the Order, and that was it.

Last week, Lavi confessed his hidden feelings for her. He told her that he would wait for her response if he had to. She was surprised that Lavi felt romantically towards her, or maybe, a 'STRIKE' happened. Like with every other girls. She covered herself with her arms hugging herself and putting her knees above, placing her chin on the tip of her knees. She couldn't deny that she did indeed crush on the Bookman Jr. He was a playboy, but he was cute and there was something about him that she felt attracted to. Of course, she was a female so she felt these little things around guys. She thought she felt something for Allen Walker, 'till she realized that she was an year older so it seemed awkward to date someone younger than her age. Lenalee didn't mind, but there was one time where the white-haired male pointed that out to her, so she doubted he had felt anything for her, but companionship.

Maybe… Lavi was the right guy for her.

But, why is it that her heart felt strongly around the blue haired exorcist. It hurt her like a stoned rock crushing her from the inside.

"Lavi…" She said. Soon finding herself to repeat those words.

 _No, Kanda! You're totally in love with Kanda._

"NO! I am in love with Lavi!" Lenalee replied, of course lying to herself.

 _Kanda…_

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

She rose from the ground and covered her mouth. She whispered to herself, "What if Lavi heard me…"

 _What if Kanda heard me…_

The exorcist advanced at the door, opening it only to find someone she'd least expect to meet her. Her eyes had widened staring at the male standing tall in front of her, although he had his face turned away avoiding eye contact with Lenalee. "K-Kanda.." She gulped. Lenalee hadn't expected him to meet her at this time of the night, maybe he was ordered to visit her and tell her something important. Yes, that's right. She felt her knees weak as she shyly looked at the ground and avoided looking into his eyes. It was then when she felt his dark gaze at her, yet she didn't have the strength to look at him.

 _Oh, Kanda._ _Have you come for me?_

"I need to talk to you." He responded dryly.

Her eyes then met with his. A confused stare visible upon her visage. She nodded and allowed him to make an entrance inside her room. When she closed the door behind her, she turned around to bump into Kanda's chest in accident. "A-Ah.. G-gomenasai!" She replied stuttering in her response. Looking upwards hastily, she found herself gazing at his intense dark stare. Lenalee nervously smiled at the exorcist. She stepped back an inch or two away from the other. "What did you want to talk about?" Lenalee asked.

"Are you in love with Lavi?" The words came out harshly and she felt her heart drop. _But why?_ "L-Lavi..?" Lenalee didn't understand why Kanda had asked her such a personal question, but nodded at him.

"Yes."

 _Liar. You're afraid to admit you have feelings for Kanda._

Suddenly she felt a strong grip of hands yanking at her green hair. A gasp escaped from the female, she looked up at the swordsman confused, and afraid, yet a feeling of excitement began to conquer. Her dominant feeling.

"Kanda…" Lenalee called out softly.

"I'll ask again." She knew he hated repeating himself, but asked once more. "Are you in love with Lavi?" This time she hesitated to make a response or form a sentence. "Y-yes.." Louder gasp. His hands had caught hers, placing them above the wall. Leg in between of her own. It felt more like he was enjoying teasing her, but when she met his gaze she felt fear. His dark gaze struck to her like a lightning bolt. She couldn't scream. Numb. Is what she felt. Lenalee didn't want to accept these strange feelings, she didn't want to fall for Kanda. She loved him, and she hated it. She wanted to love him as a friend like she felt for Allen. But it was just impossible to hide it now and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

 _Why hurt yourself? Just admit._

"Kanda.. I.." She sighed heavily.

Before she could continue, his lips crushed harshly against her soft rosette lips. Hungrily kissing her. She didn't respond to his lips since she was shocked, and didn't know what to do. It was her first time ever. Kissing a boy. Oh.. His lips were cruel and difficult. His lips were hungrily and desperately eating her mouth. Had he experienced this before? Lenalee blushed realizing what was happening. Her lips were attached to Kanda's. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, lovingly returning his kisses back, but softly. She was soft, and he was rough. His rough lips ravished her mouth as she would return him with gentle kisses. He then removed his lips from hers, she looked at him breathing heavily looking for air. He reached near her ear, huskily replying, "Do you still love—"

Hushing his lips. "I love you, Yuu."

"Tch'. Took you long enough, and don't call me that." He replied turning away to hide his face.

She could've sworn she noticed Kanda's cheeks red. Lenalee cupped his cheeks turning him to face her as she smiled sweetly at him giggling. "Tch'." His grumpy look made him cuter than usual and she loved every bits of him. Pecking his cheek lightly, she grinned wide.

 _I love you, too._

Kanda wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he truly loved her.

...

...

 _In Lavi's room._

"You may be in love with Yuu.. But I still love you.. There's no one else that'll take that spot away." Lavi replied in a whispered tone, kissing a picture of Lenalee. He was very well aware of her feelings for Kanda, and knew that they'd become a couple. However, that didn't stop him from loving her from afar.


End file.
